The Guys' 30 Ways to Annoy Your Teacher
by softangelwings
Summary: The guys have a list of 30 ways to annoy your teacher. Humor. old penname: xmoviereadingfanx
1. List

**The Guys' 30 Ways to Annoy Your Teacher**

--

**1. **Wear earmuffs. Every few minutes, ask the teacher to speak louder.

**2. **When the teacher calls your name in roll, respond "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

**3. **Leave permanent markers by the dry-erase board.

**4. **As soon as the first bell rings, volunteer to put a problem on the board. Ignore the teacher's reply and proceed to do so anyway.

**5. **Wear your pajamas. Pretend not to notice that you've done so.

**6. **Raise your hand for everything (such as when the bell rings at the end of class, raise your hand to ask if you can leave; raise your hand to ask if you can sneeze; etc.)

**7. **Go up to the board and start randomly doodling in all the colors available.

**8. **Before a math test, keep shouting "2 + 2 equals 4" out loud so everyone can hear.

**9. **When taking a test, tap your pencil on the desk to the tune of "Jeopardy."

**10. **When asked for an answer in class, just shout something random instead of the answer.

**11. **If you have to blow your nose in class, blow your nose to the tune of your favorite song.

**12. **On the day a paper is due, skip into class shouting "I have the paper" repeatedly.

**13. **Fall asleep in class and snore really loud.

**14. **Start singing your favorite song in the middle of class.

**15. **Walk into the classroom like a super spy. (keep your back to the wall as you walk, point your finger up like a gun, look around the room with shifty eyes, hum the mission impossible theme, etc.) (**CHAD: **This one is a cool one.)

**16. **Flick pieces of paper around the class.

**17. **When your teacher tells you to stop, cross your arms and say "your racist against paper, aren't you?"

**18. **Don't do your homework.

**19. **When your teacher asks you why you didn't do your homework, say, "I dropped it while beating up this guy for saying you're the worst teacher ever," then smile and sit.

**20. **Be tardy. When your teacher asks you why you were late, say, "My goldfish died." Then burst into tears. (**JASON:** Instead of saying "goldfish," you could use a different type of pet.)

**21. **Everytime the PA comes on, act surprised, and scream, "NO NOT THE VOICES AGAIN! MAKE THEM STOP!!"

**22. **Every time the morning announcements come on, start looking around the room's ceiling and say, "GOD? Is that you?!"

**23. **Constantly raise your hand, and when called upon, act like you forgot what you were going to say.

**24. **If a teacher lets you eat in class, bring food that requires silverware and a plate. (lasagna, spaghetti, etc.) (**ZEKE: **This would really annoy the teacher.)

**25. **Sing the Batman theme incessantly.

**26. **Reply to everything someone says with "that's what YOU think." (**TROY: **Be careful! You could possibly get sent to the hall or the principal's office if you do this.)

**27. **Claim that you must always wear a bicycle helmet as part of your "astronaut training."

**28. **Disassemble your pen and "accidentally" flip the ink cartridge across the room.

**29. **Holler random numbers while someone is counting.

**30. **Have different sections of the class start to hum different theme songs. (mission impossible, jeopardy, james bond, etc.)

--

I got this idea when I saw the different lists on the internet. (i don't own anything, including the ways to annoy.)


	2. Numbers 1, 2, and 3: Earmuffs

**1. **Wear earmuffs. Every few minutes, ask the teacher to speak louder.

**2. **When the teacher calls your name in roll, respond, "That's my name. Don't wear it out!"

**3.** Leave permanent markers by the dry-erase board.

--

The whole gang was gathered in the hallway, talking before the bell rang for them to go to homeroom. The guys seemed really anxious to get to class, and that made the girls suspicious.

"What are you guys going to do?" Sharpay asked.

The guys looked at each other, exchanging glances.

"Nothing," Chad responded, a little too quickly.

"Right," the girls said, before rolling their eyes. They knew the guys had planned something, and they wondered what they were planning to do in homeroom.

Several minutes later, the bell rang, and the gang headed into Ms. Darbus' room for homeroom.

When they walked into class, Chad and Jason walked up to the front of the room, and put something by the dry-erase board. They then walked back to the rest of the gang.

"What did you two do?" the girls asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Chad replied. "We just put some permanent markers up by the dry-erase board," Jason added. The girls laughed at what they did, because they thought that it was pretty clever.

After several minutes, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for homeroom to start. Ms. Darbus walked in, and began her morning routine.

"Good morning, class. As usual, I will be doing roll call, then we will go on with a little talk about Shakespeare."

The class groaned, because they didn't really feel like learning about Shakespeare. Then the roll call began.

"Kaylee Adams."

"Here."

"Zeke Baylor."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out!"

"Next time I call your name, Mr. Baylor, just say 'yes.' Nothing else. Troy Bolton?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out!"

"Mr. Bolton, did you hear what I told Mr. Baylor?"

"Yes, Ms. Darbus. I did. Why?"

"Well, do that the next time! Amy Caysen?"

"Here."

"Jason Cross?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out!"

"Mr. Cross! Listen to what I say! Amber Day?"

"Here."

"Chad Danforth?" Ms. Darbus said, with a little hesitation. _'He'll probably say the same thing that Zeke, Troy, and Jason said,'_ she thought.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out!" snickers were heard in the room as the other students were laughing at him saying the same thing the other guys had said.

"Mr. Danforth, listen when I tell the others what to do next time!" She called names, until she arrived at Ryan's name. _'He's a good student. He won't do the same thing that the other, less bright students did,'_ she thought. But she was wrong. Very wrong. "Ryan Evans?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out!"

"Mr. Evans, your a model student! I told the other boys not to do it, so don't do it again!" After finishing roll call, she started her boring talk on Shakespeare.

Halfway into the talk, the guys looked at each other, and Chad gave a signal. Immediately, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan slipped earmuffs onto their ears. The rest of the class tried their best to conceal their laughing.

After a couple more minutes, Chad spoke up.

"Could you please speak louder, Ms. Darbus? I can't hear you." The rest of the class snickered when Ms. Darbus went, "Alright, Mr. Danforth. I will speak louder."

The other guys did this, until it was Jason's turn.

"Could you please speak louder, Ms. Darbus?" he asked. "I can't hear you." The rest of the class was now roaring with laughter. Ms. Darbus turned around, to see what was so funny. She then saw the guys wearing earmuffs.

"Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, Mr. Cross, Mr. Baylor, and Mr. Evans, take the earmuffs off RIGHT NOW!" The guys sadly complied, taking the earmuffs off, and stuffing them in their backpacks.

After class, the girls met the guys in the hall.

"That was hilarious!" Sharpay exclaimed. The other girls agreed. The group of friends walked down the hall, the guys happy their annoying tricks went well, while the girls were wondering what the guys were planning to do next.

--

That was the first part. I'm not sure what ones I'll write about next, but they'll probably be up by Wednesday. Once again, I don't own anything.


	3. Numbers 27 and 28: Bicycle Helmets

**thanks to the people who reviewed on the last chapter! keep reviewing!**

--

**27. **Claim that you must always wear a bicycle helmet as part of your "astronaut training."

**28. **Disassemble your pen and "accidentally" flip the ink cartridge across the room.

--

It was another boring morning. Or so some of the girls thought so. Only Gabriella and Sharpay really knew what was going to happen. Just then, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan walked up, and wrapped their arms around their respective girlfriend's waists.

"What are you guys planning to do this time?" Martha asked.

"Oh, you'll see," the guys replied, with smirks on their faces. Gabriella and Sharpay also giggled, because they knew what was going to happen.

Several minutes later, the bell rang, and the gang headed into Ms. Darbus' room for homeroom.

When they walked in, they sat down, and began to talk, while they waited for Ms. Darbus to make her usual flourishing-like entrance into the room.

Several minutes later, Ms. Darbus came into the room in her usual morning fashion.

"Good morning, class! We have an exciting time together ahead of us! First, we will study some quotes that famous people have said. Then tomorrow, we will continue the very interesting discussion." The class groaned. They didn't really feel like studying quotes that famous people said.

After taking attendance, Ms. Darbus handed everyone in the class a sheet of paper. It contained about 5-7 quotes on it. "These are the quotes that we will be studying for now," she said. "Then we will go on and study some more of them. Now let's read through the sheet."

_Quotes by Famous People_

_'Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly.'- Langston Hughes_

_'The only way of finding the limits of the possible is by going beyond them into the impossible.'- Arthur C. Clarke_

_'People travel to wonder at the height of the mountains, at the huge waves of the seas, at the long course of the rivers, at the vast compass of the ocean, at the circular motion of the stars, and yet they pass by themselves without wondering.'- St. Augustine, 354-430_

_'Far better is it do dare mighty things, to win glorious triumphs, even thought checkered by failure...than to rank with those poor spirits who neighter enjoy much nor suffer much, because they live in a gray twilight that knows not victory nor defeat.'- Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States_

_'Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear.'- Ambrose Redmoon_

"Now, we shall start with the quote by Langston Hughes." The class groaned. For the next several minutes, Ms. Darbus droned on about that one quote.

Finally, Chad was fed up with hearing Ms. Darbus drone on about quotes from famous people. So he decided that it was time for him and the other guys to start what they were going to do that day. Chad gave the signal to Troy, Jason, and Zeke. Ryan was taking part in the next half of Chad's plan. The four guys then quietly pulled bicycle helmets out of their bags, and put them on. The rest of the class then erupted into laughter. Ms. Darbus had been writing something on the board, but shrugged off the laughter.

But when the laughter persisted, she got fed up with it, and decided to turn around to see what the class found so humorous. Upon turning around, she spotted Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke wearing bicycle helmets.

"GENTLEMEN!" she yelled. The class immediately stopped laughing, and the four looked at her.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus?" Jason, asked, trying to seem innocent.

"I want you four to take off those bicycle helmets right now," she said.

"But Ms. Darbus," the four replied. "We always need to wear bicycle helmets as part of our astronaut training," they said, with a straight face. The rest of the class broke out into laughter, and the four cracked smiles, and started laughing along.

"Take them off NOW!" Ms. Darbus commanded. The four reluctantly agreed, and slipped the helmets back into their backpacks. Then she decided to continue with that day's lesson.

"Now we will discuss the quote by Arthur C. Clarke," she said. The class groaned, but she continued on, despite the groans coming from the class. Once again, it turned into several minutes of droning on about the quote. Once again, Chad gave a signal, and the guys, including Ryan, got ready to do the next part of Chad's plan. This time, the guys pulled out pens, and disassembled them. They then "accidentally" flipped the ink cartridges from the pens across the room. The rest of the class laughed, then decided to join in.

While Ms. Darbus was talking, she heard the sound of something hitting other things in the classroom. Turning around, she saw her class "accidentally" flipping the ink cartridges from pens across the room.

"CLASS!" she yelled. The class immediately quieted down. "Stop it right now! There will be no more of that in this room!" Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Everyone filed out, and still were laughing a little, because they'd had a great time in homeroom.

* * *

**there's the next chapter! sorry for the delay! but if you read my author's note at the bottom of the most recent chapter for 'please be okay!,' you'll know what's going on. hope you enjoyed the chapter, and look out for the next one, which is coming soon!:)**

**-softangelwings**


	4. Rules 8 and 9: 2 plus 2 equals 4

**8. **Before a math test, keep shouting "2 + 2 equals 4" out loud so everyone can hear.

**9. **When taking a test, tap your pencil on the desk to the tune of "Jeopardy."

--

The air in the math room was filled with nervous tension from the students. Why? Well, that particular day, they were being given a math test. The teacher, Mr. Riley, was in the office making copies of the Algebra 2 **(an: i'm taking algebra 2!...lol)** test that would be given.

Everyone in the room wondered if someone would do something to alleviate the stress levels of everyone. Just then, Mr. Riley walked back into the room, and everyone groaned.

"I will pass out the tests, then everyone may begin. If you talk, I will take your test, rip it up, and throw it into the trash. You will get a zero."

After that, he began to pass out the tests. But then there was the sound of someone speaking, and it wasn't Mr. Riley.

"Two plus two equals four!" The class laughed. The person said it once again.

"Two plus two equals four!" The class laughed once more.

"Two plus two equals four!" The class was now roaring with laughter. But Mr. Riley was not very amused with whoever kept saying that.

"EVERONE QUIET!" he yelled. That shut everyone up who was in the room. "Whoever is doing that, stop it this instant! I do not want that kind of thing going on while I am trying to pass out tests! And you better remember what I said, because if you don't, you'll get to see your test taken, ripped up, thrown in the garbage, and a ZERO written down in the gradebook for this test." Everyone seemed to quiet down after Mr. Riley finished.

About 5 minutes later, all the tests had been passed out, and Mr. Riley sat at his desk, watching the students take the test. It seemed like no one would try to do anything else, because it was so quiet, but he would be wrong. Very wrong.

It was now 20 minutes into class, with about 20 minutes left. It had been quiet so far, with the exception of pencils scribbling on paper, the sound of things being erased, and the quiet tapping of fingers on calculators. Just then, something rather annoying broke the silence. It was the tune of _Jeopardy!_, only someone was using their pencil to make the noise. More like _several_ people.

When Mr. Riley looked up from grading some papers at his desk, the noise immediately stopped. But when he went to continue, it picked up again. This went on and off for the next 5 to 10 minutes, while everyone was trying to finish their test. Finally, there were 10 minutes left, and Mr. Riley was fed up with the ones who were making the noise. Everyone looked up when they saw him get up out of the seat at his desk.

"I want the ones who were tapping their pencils to the tune of _Jeopardy!_ to please stand up." Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke exchanged nervous glances, but got up, like they'd been told to.

"Now normally, when people would do things in class, I would get extremely mad at them, like your fellow students have done throughout the entire period. But!" The four boys looked at each other uneasily. "I thought that what they did today was pretty good and clever. Who else thought so?"

The whole class raised their hands, because they thought that what Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke had done was annoying, but also at the same time, funny.

"Now, if you are done with your tests, please hand them in." Everyone did that, as they had finished right before he'd gotten up from his desk. "Now, what do you want the four to do for the rest of the class?"

"Do the _Jeopardy! _theme and we all join in!" a guy yelled, who was part of the varsity football team. The four exchanged sly grins, before sitting down. Right when they sat down, the room was filled with four pencils hitting four desks in tune, to the _Jeopardy!_ theme. Pretty soon, the room filled with the sound of 20 more pencils doing the same thing, plus an additional one. Mr. Riley was even doing it!

When the bell rang, everyone groaned, because they'd had so much fun at the end. Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke exchanged sly smiles, knowing that they'd do something like that again in math sometime in the future.

--

Ok. Sorry that wasn't very funny, but I was trying to get it done. And I was working on it yesterday, but our power kept going out, which meant that the computer kept shutting off. We lost power again at 6:45 yesterday evening, and it came back on around 10:50 this morning...So, the next chapters of 'Outside Looking In' and 'Please Be Okay!' should be out later this evening!:)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	5. Rules 11, 14, and 30: Blowing Your Nose

**11. **If you have to blow your nose in class, blow your nose to the tune of your favorite song.

**14. **Start singing your favorite song in the middle of class.

**30.** Have different sections of the class start to hum different theme songs. (mission impossible, jeopardy!, james bond, etc.)

--

It seemed like a normal day for Mr. Riley's sixth period Algebra 2 class. Or so they thought. The bell rang, and everyone got their calculators, books, a pencil, and a sheet of paper out for class. Mr. Riley walked in, and began to talk.

"The first thing that I'm going to do today is collect the homework that was assigned for last night." Everyone got out their homework, and it was quickly passed in.

"Next, I want you guys to do the quiz on page 125. It's at the bottom. Do all except the last one, unless you would like to do the last one for bonus." The class groaned, but opened their books, and began to do the quiz.

But 5 minutes later, the silence was broken by someone blowing their nose. Only it wasn't normal. They were blowing their nose to the tune of _Low_ by Flo Rida feat. T-Pain. The class began to laugh, but Mr. Riley looked up from his desk, and everything quieted down. Or so they thought. Not even 30 seconds later, the same thing continued, and the kids in the class were biting their lips, to try and keep themselves from laughing.

"Whoever is doing that, needs to stop." Mr. Riley said. Just then, a dejected-looking Chad Danforth began to walk back to his seat.

"But it's such an awesome song," he whined. "Why can't I do it?"

"Because," Mr. Riley said. "We're taking a quiz. And it needs to be silent so that everyone can finish quickly."

"Fine," Chad said, before sliding back into his seat, and resuming the quiz where he'd left off.

10 minutes later, everyone had finished the quiz, and handed it in. Mr. Riley then began to talk.

"Do you guys think that you did well on the quiz?" he asked.

"I think so," someone said.

"I better pass!" someone else said.

"I know I did!" someone else added.

"I don't know. It was kind of a medium quiz." someone else added.

"Ok. So, overall, everyone thinks that they did ok?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Now, I'll have the quizzes graded and handed back to you by Friday. So you'll know what you got by the end of the week." Just then, someone began to sing _Low_ by Flo Rida feat. T-Pain.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans_

_Boots with the fur_

_The whole club was lookin' at her_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a slap_

_She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

The class was roaring with laughter. Even Mr. Riley began to laugh a little bit!

"Ok, Mr. Danforth. I think we've heard enough of that song for today." he said.

"Aww..." Chad replied. The class laughed. Mr. Riley then went on to talk about what they would be doing the next two weeks, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of humming.

The class was divided into four vertical rows. The furthest row was humming something, and Mr. Riley then recognized it as the theme from _Mission Impossible._ The row right next to them started to hum the _Jeopardy! _theme, followed by the _James Bond _theme, and finally, followed by the _Simpsons_ theme. This went on for about a minute, until Mr. Riley told everyone to stop.

"I have to admit, whoever thought of doing that was clever, but it was getting a little annoying." he said. Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan pumped their fists in the air, because they were the ones who'd thought of doing it. When the bell rang, everyone left with smiles on their faces, remembering what had happened that day in Mr. Riley's sixth period Algebra 2 class. Overall, it had been a good class.

--

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!:) And I got another day off of school, because of the power issues that have been happening here in Ohio, so I decided, "Why not write another chapter?" So that's exactly what I did!:) lol Anyways, I'll try to get some more chapters out this afternoon!:)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	6. Rules 20 and 23: Say That Your Pet Died

**20. **Be tardy. When your teacher asks you why you were late, say, "My goldfish died." Then burst into tears. (**JASON:** Instead of saying "goldfish," you could use a different type of pet.)

**23. **Constantly raise your hand, and when called upon, act like you forgot what you were going to say.

--

Troy Bolton looked down at his watch. The big, black numbers read _'7:55.'_ He freaked out. _'Crap! I'm late for Darbus' homeroom! What am I gonna do?!'_ But then he got an idea, and a smirk made it onto his face. _'Perfect!'_ he thought. _'This one should be classic!'_ He then quickly headed to Darbus' room, and opened the door. Everyone heard it open, and turned to face him.

"How very nice of you to join us, Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus said.

"No problem, Ms. Darbus," Troy said with a cheesy smile, and the class laughed.

"But why were you late to my homeroom?" she asked him, and the smile faded off of his face.

"My dog died," he said, before bursting into tears.

"I am sorry to hear that, Mr. Bolton. I will mark you as an excused tardy for today." she told him.

"Thank you," Troy said, before wiping away the "tears," and sitting down at his desk, which was near the rest of the gang. Then a note landed on his desk.

_your dog didn't actually die, did it?- chad_

_nope! :) perfect way to get out of being marked tardy! :)- troy_

_dude, you are strange!...lol- chad_

Troy laughed, before crumpling the note up, and tossing it into his bag. He then turned to look like he was actually paying attention to what Ms. Darbus was saying.

"Now, class, I will ask you some questions about several famous poets. Raise your hand if you know the answer, and I will call on you, so that you may say it out loud to the rest of the class." The class groaned, but when Ms. Darbus sent them a glare, they quickly shut up.

"Now, what do we know about Shakespeare's birthday?" she asked. Jason raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Cross?"

"Oh, I forget," he said, putting his hand down. Zeke then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Baylor?"

"Oh, I forget," he said, then put his hand down as well.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton?"

"Oh, I forget," he said, then put his hand down on his desk. The same thing happened when Ms. Darbus called on Chad, Ryan, and even some of the other kids in the class. Finally, she saw a hand belonging to someone who she knew would give her the right answer.

"Yes, Mr. Winston?" she asked. Milton Winston was the ultimate nerd at East High. Everyone thought he was a little strange. He wore big glasses, had a pocket protector, and always had pens in his pocket. **(an: i have nothing against nerds! i just thought of that part when i was writing the chapter!)**

"Nobody really knows Shakespeare's actual birthday," he began. "But the closest we can come is the date when he was baptized, which was on April 26, 1564. Also by using tradition and guesswork, we can assume that Shakespeare was born about three days earlier, on the 23rd, which is the date we now commonly use to celebrate his birthday."

"Thank you, Milton." Some of the kids sitting near him whispered names such as, "Geek." "Nerd." "Weirdo." "Teacher's pet." But Milton tried to ignore them, and instead tried to listen to Ms. Darbus' lecture.

At the end of class, the group of friends gathered in the back.

"Dudes! That was classic!" Jason praised.

"I agree," Ryan added, and Zeke nodded, as did the girls.

"Thanks," Troy and Chad chorused. The group laughed, and headed off to their first class of the day. They couldn't wait for what was to come next.

--

Another chapter! :) Sorry if it wasn't very funny. :( But I've been writing more chapters for this story, and if everything goes according to schedule, this story should be complete within the next 1-3 weeks. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) Look out for the next chapter, based on #'s 12 and 13, coming soon! :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	7. Rules 12 and 13: The Day A Paper's Due

**12. **On the day a paper is due, skip into class shouting "I have the paper" repeatedly.

**13.** Fall asleep in class and snore really loud.

--

Chad Danforth walked up to the rest of his friends with a smirk on his face. Right then, the rest of them knew that he was up to something.

"Okay, dude, what are you gonna try to do today?" Troy Bolton asked.

"You'll find out in Mr. Wright's English class," he replied, the smirk remaining on his face. Everyone rolled their eyes, before walking to homeroom together. The morning flew by, and it was time for lunch. The group was sitting at their usual table, trying to get Chad to tell them what he was going to do that afternoon during English with Mr. Wright.

"Dude, tell us!" Jason whined.

"Yeah, dude! Tell us!" Troy whined as well. Zeke and Ryan did the same thing. Even the girls asked him to tell them.

"Please, Chad?" the girls asked him, giving him the puppy dog eyes with a pout.

"Fine!" Chad said, finally giving in to everyone. "But don't say anything about it untill class. I want everyone else to be taken off-guard by what I do."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Ryan asked.

"First, you know how we had that paper that was due today?" he asked.

"Yeah." everyone replied.

"Well, I'm going to skip into class, shouting, "I have the paper!" repeatedly," he said, a smirk once again making its way onto his face. Everyone else chimed in with their thoughts.

"Can't wait!"

"Sounds hilarious!"

"You're just weird, Chad. Seriously."

"Then what?" Jason asked.

"Then I'm gonna fall asleep in the middle of class, and begin to snore really loud," Chad replied, before breaking out into laughter. The rest of the group soon followed.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, because he'd been laughing so hard, Troy finally spoke up. "I can't wait to see how Mr. Wright's gonna react! The class will think it's hilarious, but I'm not sure about him."

"We'll have to see about that," Chad said, smirking yet again. When the lunch bell rang, everyone quickly cleaned up, threw their trash away, and headed off to class.

Finally, it was the period that the gang had been waiting for. Last period English with Mr. Wright. Well, most of the group was in the room. Minus Chad, who was getting ready to do part one of his plan for the day. Most of the class were sitting in their seats, as the last few stragglers walked in. Still no Chad. Finally, the bell rang, and Mr. Wright walked in. He noticed that Chad's seat was empty.

"Does anyone know where Mr. Danforth is?" he asked. Most of the class didn't know, except for the gang, who were biting the inside of their bottom lip, to try and keep themselves from laughing. Just then, Chad came in, just like he'd said at lunch.

Skipping, he shouted, "I have the paper!" The class giggled.

"Thank you, Mr. Danforth."

"I have the paper!" The class began to laugh a little louder.

"I have the paper!" The class was laughing even harder now.

"I have the paper!" The class was now roaring with laughter, kids wiping tears from their eyes, and kids holding their sides, because everyone had been laughing so hard.

"Thank you, Mr. Danforth. Now if you'd be so kind as to take your seat, we will begin class." Chad went over, and slipped into his seat, then turned to his left, and grinned at Troy, giving him a thumbs up. Troy returned the gesture.

"Now I'm sure all of you remember the paper that was due today," Mr. Wright said, and the class groaned. "Please get the papers out, and pass them up to the front of your row, then I will come around and collect them." After the papers were passed in, he set them on his desk, before starting that day's lecture.

"First, I want you to write down this slightly humorous quote." Everyone got out their notebooks and a pen, and got ready to write the quote down. Mr. Wright wrote it on the board, before turning to face the class once again. Everyone had a quick laugh when they read the quote that he'd written on the board. It read:

_"English doesn't borrow from other languages. English follows other languages down dark alleys, knocks them over and goes through their pockets for loose grammar"_

_-Author Unknown_

When everyone had gotten the quote written down, Mr. Wright continued.

"Now you may have heard someone say something like, _'I'm as happy as a clam.'_ or _'Wouldn't touch that (or him/her) with a ten-foot pole.'_ Now, what do those really mean? Well, I'm going to tell you that. Fir--" But he was interrupted by the noise of someone snoring really, really loud.

The class began to laugh slightly, then it turned into roaring laughter. At first, Mr. Wright couldn't figure out who was doing it. But then he saw Chad Danforth at his desk, arms down, head in his arms, and you could tell that he'd fallen asleep, and began to snore really, really loud. He told the class to quiet down. When they did, he told them that he had a plan to wake Chad up, and that they'd like it. Everyone couldn't wait.

Mr. Wright walked up to Chad, and tried waking him up by shaking him. That didn't work, so he tried raising his voice. That STILL didn't work. Finally, he tried out his plan. Leaning down, he whispered something into Chad's ear. "All the food is gone! Somebody took all the food!" With that, Chad quickly shot up, and looked around the room wildly.

"WHAT?! WHERE?! ALRIGHT, WHO TOOK THE FOOD?! NO ONE TOUCHES THE FOOD!!" he yelled. Everyone broke out into laughter, even Mr. Wright! Chad then realized what was going on, and pouted like a little kid.

"That'll teach you not to fall asleep and snore really loud in the middle of class again, Chad," Mr. Wright said, smirking.

After class, everyone went up to Mr. Wright, and were giving him props for what he'd done to wake Chad up. The group of friends were leaving the room, when Chad asked, "So, where's the food?" Everyone just rolled their eyes. _'Typical Chad,'_ they all thought, before sharing a laugh as they walked down the hall, and out of the building until the next day.

--

Hope you guys liked it! :) Also, I added a chance to get to know me better on my profile page! Here's what it says:

**chance to know me!: **here's a chance for you to get to know me! :) simply pm with questions you'd like me to answer, then i'll post them right here on my profile for everyone to see! :) so anything you've ever wanted to know about me, just send me a message, and i'll be glad to answer it! this q & a will end on friday, october 31. (halloween!!) so get those questions in! :)

so that's what it's all about. depending on how many questions i get, i might extend the end date a little, but i'll wait till about a week before it's supposed to end. :) so don't hestitate to pm with any question. :) (like it said up there! :P)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	8. Rules 21 and 22: Act Surprised

**21. **Everytime the PA comes on, act surprised, and scream, "NO NOT THE VOICES AGAIN! MAKE THEM STOP!!"

**22.** Every time the morning announcements come on, start looking around the room's ceiling and say, "GOD? Is that you?!"

--

It seemed like a normal morning in Ms. Darbus' homeroom. But that would soon change. When the bell rang, everyone began to file in, and sit in their seats. The tardy bell rang 5 minutes later, and the last of the students came in. Right after that, Ms. Darbus walked in with her usual flourish.

"Good morning class! Today we will begin to talk about different famous poets. Some of them will be: T.S. Eliot, Langston Hughes, E.E. Cummings, Emily Dickinson, Ralph Waldo Emerson, Robert Frost, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Edgar Allan Poe, and Walt Whitman." The class groaned, but grew quiet when Ms. Darbus sent them a glare.

Just then, the intercom crackled, and Principal Matsui came on with the morning announcements. But the announcements were interrupted by 4 guys yelling something. Everyone turned, and began to laugh at Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke. They were looking around the ceiling in the room, and saying, "GOD? Is that you?!" The class was roaring with laughter. Ms. Darbus stood at the front of the room, fuming.

"BE QUIET THIS INSTANT!" she screamed. Everyone shut up, because they'd never heard Ms. Darbus yell like that. "Now, we shall begin." The class groaned, but reluctantly got out their notebooks and a pen, so that they could take notes.

The lecture that morning in homeroom was boring everyone out of their minds. Some kids were sleeping, others were aimlessly doodling in their notebooks, while some others were passing notes or trying to do homework for another class. Only the extreme nerds were trying to listen to the lecture.

Finally, the bell rang, and everyone packed up their things, and got out of the room as quickly as they could.

The morning went by quickly, and it was now the lunch period for all the students at East High. The gang was currently sitting at their usual table, talking about how their mornings went. Especially homeroom.

"Dude," Chad began. "Darbus' lecture was so boring this morning!" Everyone then began to voice their comments.

"Even I agree," Gabriella stated. "I mean, her lectures aren't very exciting most of the time, but this morning's lecture was downright horrible."

Everyone else agreed, adding their thoughts on how horrible they thought that Darbus' lecture had been that morning in homeroom. A silence then came over the group, but it was soon broken by Jason asking a question.

"So, which rule are we gonna do next?" he asked.

"Number 21," Chad replied, and a sly smile came onto his face, along with the faces of Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan. Soon, the bell rang, and everyone got up to head back to class.

That afternoon, everyone was wondering how the guys would do the next one that they'd planned. They soon got their answer. It was sixth period, and the gang was in Algebra 2, with Mr. Riley. Just then, the intercom crackled, and Principal Matsui came on with some extra announcements.

"Teachers, sorry to interrupt your teaching. But I have received several announcements, and I'm going to share them with you." Just then, the class heard 5 guys yelling something. "NO NOT THE VOICES AGAIN! MAKE THEM STOP!!" The whole class began to laugh, along with Mr. Riley. As the annoucements continued, so did the yelling. "NO NOT THE VOICES AGAIN! MAKE THEM STOP!!" The class then began to roar with laughter.

Finally, Mr. Riley was done having fun, and wanted to get down to business. "Ok, guys, that's enough. You need to stop now." Everyone quieted down, and turned to listen to Mr. Riley. "I appreciated your guys' humor, but we need to get down to business now. We can have some more fun another day. Ok?" Everyone nodded and smiled, glad that Mr. Riley was such a cool teacer. They just wondered what would be tried next in his class.

--

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to try and really write the chapters for _Please Be Okay!, Outside Looking In,_ and this story, so that I can have them done by Friday, when my other story premieres with its' first chapter. So sadly, this story, along with the other two, are drawing to a close. :( But you guys might like the new story, _Life Is A Mess,_ along with a collection of random one-shots that have yet to get a story title. :) Look out for the new things that I'll be doing throughout the rest of the year.

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	9. Rules 16 and 17: Flick Pieces of Paper

**16. **Flick pieces of paper around the class.

**17.** When your teacher tells you to stop, cross your arms and say "you're racist against paper, aren't you?"

--

It seemed like it would be a normal sixth period. But that wouldn't be the case. Currently, kids were filing into Mr. Riley's room for his Algebra 2 class that took place during sixth period. Once the bell rang, Mr. Riley began class.

"Today we're going to do 3 or 4 worksheets. After you finish one, turn it in, and get the next one. If you finish before class is over, you won't have homework. But if you don't get done, the worksheets you haven't finished or even started will be your homework, due tomorrow." The class groaned, not really ready to do worksheets in class.

Everyone quickly got out what they'd need for the class, and waited patiently as Mr. Riley handed out the first worksheet. "I will let you work with a friend or a group of friends, but you must be working. No goofing off." Everyone nodded, and quickly got into their own little groups.

At first, the class period seemed to be going normally. But then, that all started to change. It all started when someone began to flick tiny pieces of paper around the room. Soon, some more started to do it, and after a while, the class couldn't concentrate anymore. They were too busy laughing at whoever was flicking the paper around the room. But when Mr. Riley looked up from his desk, everyone stopped, and quickly got back to working on the worksheet.

Things seemed to be normal again, at least that's what everyone thought. But they would be wrong. Very wrong.

Soon, some kids were feeling tiny pieces of paper hit them. The class began to laugh, and, once again, got off track. Mr. Riley looked up from his desk once again, and everybody quickly went back to working on the classwork.

But after a while, the paper flicking resumed. And, yet again, the class got off track. They just continued to laugh, even when Mr. Riley looked up from his desk. After a while, he got up, and decided to see who was flicking the paper.

He went over to the group that had Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and Martha. He looked directly at them, but mostly Chad and Jason.

"Ok. Whoever was flicking the paper, you need to stop." he said. Just then, Chad and Jason crossed their arms, and spoke.

"You're racist against paper, aren't you?" they asked at the same time. The whole class broke out into laughter, since they'd heard what Chad and Jason had asked Mr. Riley. As he headed back to his desk, everyone was thinking the same thing. _Another hilarious period of Algebra 2._ Some were just curious to see what would happen next.

--

Ok. So that was the next chapter! :) Some news on this story: I'm going to definitely have this done by the end of the week (saturday, latest would be sunday), along with either _please be okay!_ or _outside looking in_. the reason? four stories i'm currently working on for here, as you can see if you look at my profile, and writing a series for YT. it's starting to stress me out a little, so i'm going to get at least 2 done, so that i'll be able to concentrate on the other stories more, and keep up my work at school at the same time. (hasn't faltered yet, but it could if i don't have 2 done by sat. or sun.) so look out for the last chapters of two of the stories! :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	10. Rules 4, 5, and 10: Volunteer

**4. **As soon as the first bell rings, volunteer to put a problem on the board. Ignore the teacher's reply and proceed to do so anyway.

**5.** Wear your pajamas. Pretend not to notice that you've done so.

**10.** When asked for an answer in class, just shout something random instead of the answer.

--

The gang was standing out in the hall, near Troy's locker, talking. It was near the end of the lunch period. Well, most everyone was there. Except Chad.

"What do you think he's doing?" Zeke asked.

"Who knows? It's Chad we're talking about here," Jason replied, and everyone cracked up. Just then, someone came up, and spoke.

"Okay, what's so funny? Are you guys talking about me again?" Chad asked, with a small pout. Everyone wiped the tears from their eyes, and turned to face Chad. But they just stared at what he was wearing.

"Dude, why are you wearing pajamas?" Troy asked.

"It's for rule number 5," he replied.

"What's rule number five?" Sharpay asked.

"It is 'Wear your pajamas. Pretend not to notice that you've done so.' That's what it says." Everyone just rolled their eyes. _Seems like that particular rule would fit Chad perfectly._ everyone was thinking.

Pretty soon the bell rang, and everyone headed towards their next class. It just so happened that the gang's next class was Algebra 2...with Mr. Riley.

Once the bell rang, Chad raised his hand.

"Yes, Chad?" Mr. Riley asked him.

"May I put a problem up on the board?" he asked.

"No." But Chad didn't listen. He went up to the board and began to write a problem on it, totally ignoring the 'no' answer that Mr. Riley had given him.

"Mr. Danforth, please go back to your seat," Mr. Riley said. Chad put down the dry-erase marker, and went to sit back in his seat. The class was laughing, because they'd seen the pajamas that Chad had been wearing when he went up to the board.

"What is everyone laughing at?" Mr. Riley asked. But no one answered him. They were still too busy laughing because Chad was wearing pajamas. Finally, Mr. Riley decided to see what the class was finding so funny. He looked down, and saw what Chad was wearing.

"Mr. Danforth, why are you wearing pajamas to school?" he asked. Chad looked around, like he was confused, before replying.

"I'm wearing pajamas?" he asked, trying not to smile.

"Yes you are. I will let you wear them for the rest of this class, but you must change into regular clothes after class is over." Chad nodded his head sadly, and got ready to listen to what Mr. Riley was going to teach them that day.

After a while, Mr. Riley decided to ask the students to answer a problem, to see if they'd been listening.

"I will call on the first person that I see to raise their hand, so they can answer the following problem." Everyone nodded, and he continued.

"Graph the inequality 4x plus 3 is greater than or equal to 23." The first person to raise their hand was Chad.

"Yes, Chad?"

"GOOSE!" Chris DeMark, captain of the football team, who was in the class, raised his hand.

"Yes, Chris?"

"CHOPSTICKS!" The class chuckled. Next, a girl who's name was Chelsea raised her hand.

"Yes, Chelsea?"

"LO MEIN!" The class chuckled some more. Next, Troy rasied his hand.

"Yes, Troy?"

"FLYING DUCKS AND BLUE PIGS!" Everyone was really laughing now. Next, Jason raised his hand.

"Yes, Jason?"

"FLYING CHEESE!" The whole class was now roaring with laughter. Zeke slowly raised his hand.

"Yes, Zeke?"

"CRÈME BRULEE!" The class laughed even harder. Finally, Mr. Riley got fed up with everyone giving him something completely different from what he'd asked for.

"That is enough of that," he began. "We can have some more fun another day. Now, graph the inequality 4x plus 3 is greater than or equal to 23." The class groaned. But in their minds, they were still thinking of the random things some of the kids had shouted out.

--

So...that was the next chapter! :) Hope you guys liked it! Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'm hoping to have it out by tomorrow or Saturday. :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	11. Rules 24 and 25: Eating in Class

**24.** If a teacher lets you eat in class, bring food that requires silverware and a plate. (lasagna, spaghetti, etc.) (**ZEKE:** This would really annoy the teacher.)

**25.** Sing the Batman theme incessantly.

--

It seemed like a normal day for most people. But the kids that shared seventh period Creative Writing with Mr. James had a plan up their sleeves. Actually, they had two plans. At the head of all of this were Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan. They'd told everyone in the class the day before what they wanted to do, and everyone else in the class thought that it was a good idea.

It was currently third period, and the gang was in study hall. They were in the library, sitting all together at a table, whispering about what would happen later that afternoon in Creative Writing.

"Did anyone find out yet what foods people were bringing to eat during seventh period?" Ryan asked.

"We did," Gabriella and Chad both said at the same time.

"What are people bringing?" Ryan asked.

"They're bringing things like lasagna, salad, spaghetti and meatballs, steak, and chicken." Chad responded.

"They're also bringing desserts like chocolate mousse, cake, ice cream, bananas and chocolate, and then strawberries and choclate," Gabriella added.

"Okay, good. What are you guys bringing?" Ryan asked the rest of the group.

"Something really messy. It'll probably tick Mr. James off a lot," Troy responded.

"Same here," everyone added. When the bell rang, the group said their goodbyes before heading off to fourth period, promising to discuss it further at lunch.

During lunch, the group discussed how they would get the food heated up, how they would all try to be eating at the same time, and how long they would keep it up for.

It finally became seventh period. Everyone began to file into the classroom, giving each other high-fives, thumbs up, and pointing to the bags that contained the food that they'd brought.

When the bell rang, Mr. James began class.

"Today, I'm going to give you guys a free period. But use it wisely." He then went to his desk, to enter a bunch of grades into the computer.

Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan gathered at Chad's desk.

"How are we going to do this since we have a free period?" Ryan asked.

"Why don't we go around and tell everyone else, and what signal we're going to use? That way, we'll all be ready at the same time." Zeke suggested, and the other guys nodded. After deciding what they were going to do, they went and told everyone else, who nodded.

After a while, the talking was soon spiced up when someone began to sing the Batman theme. It was Jason.

"Nana nana nana nana BATMAN!! BATMAN!!" Everyone laughed.

"Nana nana nana nana BATMAN!! BATMAN!!" This time, Ryan did it. Everyone laughed once again.

"Nana nana nana nana BATMAN!! BATMAN!!" the two of them sung at the same time.

"Nana nana nana nana BATMAN!! BATMAN!! Nana nana nana nana BATMAN!! BATMAN!! Nana nana nana nana BATMAN!! BATMAN!! ana nana nana nana BATMAN!! BATMAN!!" The two said repeatedly. Everyone was laughing so hard, their sides hurt. Mr. James had enough.

"Mr. Cross, and Mr. Evans! Stop that right now!" he ordered, and the two obeyed. But they got thumbs-up, pats on the back, and high-fives from their classmates.

Soon afterward, the signal was given by Ryan for everyone to pull out the food they'd brought, and begin to eat. Everyone got what he meant, so they pulled out whatever food they'd brought. Getting out silverware, the whole class dug in.

Soon, the room was filled with the scents of: lasagna, spaghetti and meatballs, fettuccini alfredo **(an: my favorite pasta...lol)**, steak, chicken, cake, ice cream, sesame chicken **(an: another one of my favorites...lol)**, and salad.

After a while, Mr. James had enough.

"Okay, guys. I don't mind if you bring stuff to eat during class, but I said that it couldn't be anything very messy. So please put the dishes and silverware away when you're finished." Everyone agreed, and went on eating.

When the bell rang at the end of class, everyone walked out with smiles on their faces, glad that they'd been able to eat their favorite foods during Creative Writing.

--

Okay, so that was another chapter! I wanted to finish writing it and get it posted before I leave to go to the play that my school's doing, called _The Butler Did It._ So when I saw I was getting near the end for the chapter, I just decided to go ahead and finish it. There will be more chapters to come soon, but not very many. This story's almost done! :( Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and are looking forward to the next one! :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	12. Rules 15, 18, and 19: Walk Like a Spy

**15.** Walk into the classroom like a super spy. (keep your back to the wall as you walk, point your finger up like a gun, look around the room with shifty eyes, hum the mission impossible theme, etc.) (**CHAD:** This one is a cool one.)

**18.** Don't do your homework.

**19.** When your teacher asks you why you didn't do your homework, say, "I dropped it while beating up this guy for saying you're the worst teacher ever," then smile and sit.

--

It was currently lunchtime at East High, and the gang was sitting at their usual table, talking and eating.

"Dude, I can't wait for seventh period Creative Writing!" Chad exclaimed.

"Wh--Oh yeah!" Troy said. "Now I remember!" The two gave each other a high-five, before going back to eating their lunches.

Sharpay looked over at her twin with a questioning look.

"Don't ask." he replied.

"Why?" Sharpay asked him.

"Just don't ask," Ryan replied. "It's going to be a big surprise, and I can't say anything till seventh period."

"Whatever you say," she said, before returning to the conversation she'd been having with Gabriella.

When the lunch bell rang, they promised that they'd continue the conversations after school, or in another class, if they got a chance to talk to each other.

Finally, seventh period rolled around. Kids began to file into the room that was Mr. Jame's Creative Writing class. Most of the class had gotten to their seats, and sat down. Except 5. Just then, the rest of the class turned towards the door when they heard a noise. It was Chad, only he was doing something weird.

He was keeping his back to the wall as he walked, and pointing his finger up in the shape of a gun. He also looked all around the classroom with shifty eyes, and was humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme. Right behind him was Ryan, followed by Zeke, Jason, then Troy. After they finished acting like spies, they sat down in their seats, and got compliments from the rest of their classmates.

When the bell rang for the start of class, Mr. James walked in, then began to speak.

"Ok. First thing that we're going to do today is pass in the homework that you had. Then we'll get started on our next assignment." The class groaned, then got out their homework. The papers were passed to the front, and he marked down who had turned in their assignment. He then noticed that he was missing 5 of the papers.

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Cross, Mr. Baylor, Mr. Danforth, and Mr. Bolton. Where is your homework?" The guys looked at each other, before standing up, and replying.

"I dropped it while beating up this guy for saying you're the worst teacher ever," Ryan replied, before smiling, and sitting back down in his seat, and the other four followed.

"That doesn't explain why Mr. Cross, Mr. Baylor, Mr. Danforth, and Mr. Bolton don't have their homework turned in."

"Oh, we all ganged up on the guy who was saying that you were the worst teacher ever. After we beat him up, he ran off scared, since he was outnumbered."

"Is that true, gentlemen?" Mr. James asked.

"Yep." they replied.

"Whatever you say," he replied, before turning to the whiteboard, and starting to write that days' assigment up on the board.

--

Yet another chapter completed! :) Hope you guys liked it. Probably about 2-3 chapters left. :( They'll be coming out soon, so watch for those! :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	13. Rules 6, 7, and 29: Raise Your Hand

**6. **Raise your hand for everything (such as when the bell rings at the end of class, raise your hand to ask if you can leave; raise your hand to ask if you can sneeze; etc.)

**7.** Go up to the board and start randomly doodling in all the colors available.

**29.** Holler random numbers while someone is counting.

--

The lunchroom at East High was filled with the sounds of chatter. Students were talking to their friends, or to a kid that was in one of their classes. But the case was slightly different at the table where Chad Danforth and Ryan Evans were sitting.

"What's one of the rules that we should attempt today?" Chad asked Ryan, in a whisper.

"We should do number 6," Ryan whispered back. At first, Chad couldn't remember what number 6 was. But then he got a smile on his face, and the two shared a high-five.

The other heads at the table all turned towards the two.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked.

"Nothing!" Chad replied, a little too quickly. Ryan just shook his head, and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Seriously, man. What was that all about?" Jason asked again.

"Just something Ryan suggested, and that I thought was good to do sometime this afternoon in class."

"What?"

"Number 6," was all Chad said. Troy, Zeke, and Jason all got what he meant. The girls just rolled their eyes.

After a while, the bell rang, and everyone got ready to head back to class. When it was time for sixth period, the guys walked into Mr. Riley's room for Algebra 2, with smiles on their faces.

When the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, Mr. Riley wasn't there. He usually came in right at the bell, if he wasn't already there. Just then, the door opened, and every student in the room turned their heads to see who would walk in. But it wasn't Mr. Riley. It was the principal.

"Mr. Riley will be about 10 minutes late today. So talk QUIETLY to your friends until he arrives. BEHAVE." After that, he shut the door as he left, and everyone gave each other high-fives.

Just then, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan looked at each other, and nodded their heads. They got out of their seats, and went up to the whiteboard. Each grabbing a colored marker from the many that were up there, they began to draw.

"Dude! Watch it! I'm tryin' to draw here!"

"Zip it! It's just a drawing! Who really cares?!"

"Maroon. Where's the maroon?! I NEED MAROON!"

"Shut up! It's just a stupid marker!"

"Dude! Pass me the bright orange!"

"Ow! That hit my eye! You idiot!"

"Will you calm down?! You'll be fine!"

"I need the black!"

"Does anyone have the dark blue marker?! I need it!"

"Chill!"

"I'm still trying to draw here! You're in my way!"

"Calm down! You'll be fine!"

"I seriously need the dark blue marker over here!!"

"You'll get it soon enough! Just be patient and wait your turn!"

After much arguing, the guys were finally finished. They stepped back, and everyone quickly whipped out their camera phones, digital cameras, and mini-camcorders to take pictures and video of the whiteboard drawing. Once all that was over, the drawing was erased, and the four guys went back, and sat down in their seats.

Right after they sat down, Mr. Riley walked in.

"I'm glad that you guys behaved for the 10 minutes that I wasn't here. Now, I would like someone to recite all the prime numbers, up to 100 please." Someone near the back of the room began.

"2, 3, 5"

"SEVENTY-ONE!"

"7, 11, 13"

"TWENTY-SIX!"

"17, 19, 23"

"EIGHTY-FOUR!"

"29, 31, 37"

"FORTY-FIVE!"

"41, 43, 47"

"SIXTY-THREE!"

"53, 59, 61"

"EIGHTY-TWO!"

"67, 71, 73"

"ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY-FOUR!"

Finally, Mr. Riley had enough.

"Whoever is shouting random numbers, SHUT UP! You are being rude and distracting." Chad and Ryan quickly shut up.

About 5 minutes later, the class was working on an assignment from the book. Just then, Chad raised his hand.

"Yes, Chad?"

"May Ryan and I blow our noses?"

"You don't need to ask."

Not even 3 minutes later, Ryan raised his hand.

"Yes, Ryan?"

"May I throw my tissue away?"

"You don't need to ask."

Nothing else like that seemed to happen. Until the end of the class. The bell rang, letting everyone know that the torturous sixth period was over. Ryan raised his hand.

"Yes, Ryan?"

"May I leave?"

"Just go." Ryan, Chad, Troy, Jason, and Zeke left the room, smiles on their faces.

--

Yet another chapter! :) Only one more chapter left. :( Look out for the next (and last!) chapter, which should also be out tonight, tomorrow at the latest. :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	14. Rule 26: Reply to Everything

**thanks for reviewing so far! IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM! please read it after reading this chapter! :)**

**--**

**26.** Reply to everything someone says with "that's what YOU think."(**TROY: **Be careful! You could possibly get sent to the hall or the principal's office if you do this.)

--

It seemed like a normal day for most students. There was a little bit of fog still over Albuquerque as kids began to arrive for another day of classes at East High School. Everything seemed like it would be just another boring, monotonous day of classes. But things would change that morning.

Chad Danforth walked into the building with a smirk on his face. He then walked up to one of his best friends, Troy Bolton, who was currently at his locker. Troy turned around, and noticed the smirk on Chad's face.

"Dude, what's the smirk for? It's scaring me a little bit."

"Because I have the perfect idea for History," Chad replied.

"To make third period more exciting? Because if you do, please tell me!"

"Okay. We're going to do number 26, the last one we have left, today during History." Troy was confused at first, but then a smirk made its way onto his face, and the two friends shared a high-five.

"Can't wait, dude!" Troy exclaimed. About 5 minutes later, they caught up with the rest of the gang, and they all walked to Darbus' homeroom together.

The beginning of the morning seemed to go by really slowly for Chad. But soon enough, it was third period. Time to put the plan into action. He met with Troy, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason, and did a final runthrough of what they were going to do. After finishing the little talk, they quickly sat in their seats, and waited for the bell to ring.

After the bell rang, their teacher, Mr. Courtlandt, walked into the room.

"Okay, class! You won't need to take notes today. All you need to do is listen." The class cheered, before he continued.

"Today, I will just be telling you fun facts about the state we live in, New Mexico." All the students nodded.

"The Rio Grande, New Mexico's longest river, runs through the entire length of the state."

"That's what YOU think." Ryan said.

"Mr. Evans, please go out into the hall." Ryan got up, and gave a thumbs-up to the other kids in the class, before leaving.

"Santa Fe is the highest capital city in the United States at 7,000 feet above sea level."

"That's what YOU think." Zeke said.

"Mr. Baylor, please go join Mr. Evans in the hall." He got up, and did the same thing as Ryan had, before leaving the room.

"Albuquerque hosts the world's largest hot air balloon festival the first weekend in October."

"That's what YOU think." Chad said.

"Mr. Danforth, please go join Mr. Evans and Mr. Baylor out in the hall." Chad did the same thing as the other two, before leaving the classroom.

"In Carrizozo, it is forbidden for a female to appear unshaven in public."

"That's what YOU think." Troy and Jason said at the same time.

"Mr. Bolton! Mr. Cross! Have you seen what's happened to your fellow classmates?" he asked them.

"Yes we have, sir." they replied.

"Just go join them out in the hall," he told them. Giving the class thumbs-up, they exited the room.

When lunchtime rolled around, the gang was sitting at their usual table.

"Dude! That was so much fun!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I agree!" Chad added. "We only got sent out in the hall for it!"

"That was definitely a memorable one!" For the rest of the lunch period, the gang laughed and talked, and brought up memories of the other rules that they'd attempted to do over the past several weeks in class.

_The End_

--

With that, _The Guys' 30 Ways to Annoy Your Teacher_ has come to a close! :( I really enjoyed writing this story, because all of the ways were funny one way or another. I also enjoyed all the reviews I got, saying the chapters were hilarious, and that I should write more. I continued on, and got done with the story, which I'm proud of. Please check out my other 3 stories, and review on those as I add more chapters on as much of a regular basis as I can. So for one last time, please review! :) Thank you guys so much for the support that I got throughout the writing of this story. With that, _The Guys' 30 Ways to Annoy Your Teacher_ is now complete! :(

-caitlin (softangelwings)


End file.
